Toothbrush
by frnksx0
Summary: "Tala, can you stop doing that?" "Doing what?" "You know what. You've been walking around naked for the past few minutes. I'm trying to brush my teeth and you're destracting me." - PWP, Lemon, Yaoi, Kai/Tala.


_Hey, it's me again... I know I added a lemon/smut yesterday as well, but I wrote this a few hours ago...  
>This isn't as bad as the one I updated yesterday, but you know...<br>This is still a lemon one-shot, lol.  
>Also, I'm sorry that it's short, but I've been awake for like five hours because the neighbour decided to start playing their shitty music really loud and it woke both me and my boyfriend up... so to say I'm not the peppiest person in the world right now is pretty much the most correct statment you could make right now.<em>

_I wrote this while listening to Panic! at the Disco - Build God, Then We'll Talk and then the other song was Neon Hitch - Fuck U Betta  
><em>

**Disclaimer:** _ don't own Kai or Tala, but I do own a toothbrush, and so do most people in the_ world...  
><strong><span>Warnings:<span> **_I don't know if you could call the use of a toothbrush kinky, but if you do... Kinkiness, Lemon, Yaoi and then there's fluff at the end, 'cause I just couldn't help myself!_

_Enjoy, and don't forget to review :)_

* * *

><p>"Tala, can you stop doing that?" asked Kai as he pulled out his toothbrush out of his mouth.<p>

"Doing what?" asked Tala, trying to sound all innocent.

"You know what." The blunette growled, "You've been walking around naked for the past few minutes. I'm trying to brush my teeth and you're distracting me," said Kai, toothpaste dripping out of the corners of his mouth.

"I just took a shower!" Tala tried to defend himself.

"You took a shower 10 minutes ago..." said Kai, rolling his crimson eyes. He then continued to brush his teeth with his electric brush, trying to pretend he didn't notice Tala, but the truth was he was getting harder and harder seeing Tala naked, just doing ordinary things like it was nothing.

Tala reached out to pick up deodorant off the shelf above the sink. As he did so, he smirked and seductively rubbed his body against Kai's.

Kai could feel Tala's cock on his hip, catching him unprepared so he almost chocked on the toothpaste in his mouth. "Tala, stop teasing me!" he protested.

Tala ignored his older boyfriend, as he kept fiddling with items on the shelf, making sure Kai could feel him against his skin.

"I warned you!" said Kai loudly, spitting out the mouthful of toothpaste and gargling water quickly before spitting out the remaining froth out of his mouth. He rinsed the toothbrush and placed on the side before wiping his mouth and turning to the redhead.

"Ooh, what are you gonna do, spank me?" asked Tala cheekily and giggled a little.

Kai suddenly got an idea and his lips twitched into a mischievous smirk, "No. But you'll still need to bend over my knee."

Tala obeyed him and bent over Kai's knee, pushing his ass high up in the air, teasing Kai even more. He furrowed his eyebrows when he heard the electric toothbrush being turned on again.

As he was about to ask what the hell Kai was about to do to him, he could feel the bristles of the toothbrush around his ass. It tickled a little, so he giggled slightly.

"You like that, don't you? Wait till it's inside you," said Kai and smirked again. With that, he started gently pushing the toothbrush inside Tala. Due to its shape, it didn't go in easily, and Kai was also careful to be gentle as he didn't want to hurt Tala.

After a few minutes, Kai managed to get the whole head of the toothbrush inside Tala's hole, and moans were already escaping Tala's mouth. Kai continued to push the toothbrush inside Tala, until he hit Tala's sweet spot.

"Uhh, sooo good," was all Tala could get out of him, as the vibrating toothbrush was stuck deep inside him.

"You want me to turn the vibrate speed up?" asked Kai. Kai took Tala's moan as a yes and set the vibrating speed to highest. The redhead started to pant as he felt the vibrations and the bristles on the toothbrush against his insides, god it felt good.

"Oh god!" Tala yelped, feeling the vibrating toothbrush against his prostate. Kai could see his lover was getting near to his release, so he took hold of Tala's cock and started jerking off his younger boyfriend and former captain.

"Mmm yesss..." moaned Tala as he started to move his hips in time with Kai's wrist movements and the thrusts of the toothbrush. He moaned and bleated and gasped as the toothbrush abused his sweet spot and gave a small scream right before he spilled he let out his load all over Kai's leg. Kai thrust the toothbrush into Tala a few more times before gently removing it and turning the toothbrush off.

"I don't know about you, but I think that was better than a spanking, don't you?" Kai whispered and stroked Tala's red hair as the latter nuzzled his head into Kai's stomach, his breaths short and sharp. Tala's breathing soon came under control and he removed his head from Kai's abdomen, he turned over and looked up at the blunette through half lidded eyes, his tongue poking out to keep his lips moist. Kai leaned down and kissed the redhead slowly, pouring passion and love into the single sign of affection, their lips drawing out slow caresses as their eyes drew shut.

Several moments past before the two broke the kiss and Kai reached down and stroked the side of Tala's face, "You're beautiful Treasure." He cooed in a whisper.

Tala's face flamed up in a blush as he smiled softly at the blunette, "I love you Kaisy."

Choosing to ignore the nickname, Kai pecked his lovers lips, "And I love you too Tala."

After they cleaned themselves up and tidied the mess Tala had made in the bathroom, Kai paused and stared at the toothbrush in his hand and said: "I think I'm gonna need a new toothbrush."

"But let's keep this one, okay?" Tala said as he stalked over to Kai –full dressed- and placed his hand over Kai's slightly bigger and looked through long lashes up at the blunette with puppy eyes. Kai just smiled at him slightly in reply before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Tala's pouty lips.

* * *

><p><em>There we go,<br>a nice short lemon to start my day, and also yours._

_Hopefully my next update will be a story and not another lemon, lol.  
>But you know, no promises :)<em>

_Merci, au revoir3  
><em>


End file.
